


Calculation

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile">shiv5468</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Lucius/Hermione arithmancy, roses, masks</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 4 May 2006 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Lucius/Hermione arithmancy, roses, masks_.

Lucius found Severus amidst Hogwarts' ruins, clasping his dead son's prize. She was spouting fractured Arithmancy, and Severus' expression . . . it moved between masks as he gazed at her and stroked her hair.

"How touching."

The mask with which Severus favored him then was a blank one.

"Of course, it's nothing to do with me how you elect to celebrate."

Severus' hand stilled, his shame burning as twin roses in his pale cheeks.

"But you might share."

"I . . . Hermione . . . ."

"Was promised to my son, as you well know."

Severus' eyes moved to Lucius' wand. "Then we'll send her to him . . . after."


End file.
